When it Rains
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: It's a one shot and it's Smacked. That's all I'm saying.


When it Rains

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

It was a rainy day in New York City and with the high volume of noise the thunder was making it going to be a big storm. Stella Bonaserra was watch the rain pelt the window of her boss' window. It was silent throughout the whole lab, seeing as the only other person in it was Mac Taylor, her boss. He was in the locker room changing his shirt, because a body had fallen out the back of a 18 wheel truck and he got blood on his shirt. Everyone else had gone home, Stella was waiting for him. They are going to share a cab. Suddenly, the lights went out. Stella quickly searched for the flash light in Mac's desk. She grasped it, just when a light flashed into the room.

"Mac," she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes Stella, it's me," he answered.

Stella turned on the flash light and pointed it at him.

"Mac, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asked, quite confused.

"The other one ripped," he answered.

He slowly walked towards his desk. Suddenly, a flash of lightning crackled through the sky. Which startled Mac, who fell on top of Stella. They were laying there on the floor behind Mac's desk. Stella could feel the heat of his body against her's.

"I think you ripped my shirt." she finally said.

She sat up and turned so that her back was facing him. There was a huge tear in the back of her shirt.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. " Your gonna have to take it off."

"Okay, No peeking though" she smiled.

She lifted the shirt over her head, reveling a black lace bra. She examined the tear, he examined her back. It was tanned and looked soft and smooth. His thoughts were getting the best of him. She glared over her shoulder and flashed a "come and get me" smile. He swallowed what was left of his thoughts. How could think of Stella like that the are partners, but she was smoking. and being with her in the dark with only the light of the bolts of electricity from the sky. That was turning him on, her to. He couldn't bear it anymore, he moved his hands up her back. He was right it was soft and smooth. His hands stoped at her bra clasp and ran his fingers over them. He finally got up the nerve to undo them, the straps pulled the back closer to her shoulders, revealing more of her back. He ran his hands up her back, then placed his hands on her shoulders. In a slow motion he pushed the bra straps down near her elbow. One by one she took her arms out slowly and draped the bra over his chair. He took a deep breath.

"Relax," she whispered, standing up.

She turned towards him her shirt covering her chest.

"Could you undo my button please?" she smiled.

He got up on his knees and slowly undid her pants button. Then he zipped down the zipper and pulled the pants down over her legs. Underneath those black pants were black lace undies. His mind went wild, How can I not be attracted to a woman this good looking?

"It's your turn," she smiled.

He stood up and undid his pants. Then pulled them down, revealing blue boxers.

"Hold this," she smiled, as his hands grabbed the shirt covering her breasts.

Her arms dropped to her sides as she pulled her panties down by her ankles. She flung the black piece of lace up to her hand. She waved it in the air, with Mac's mind on the panties, he dropped the shirt. His eyes dropped as the shirt hit the ground. Then he looked up at her face. She flashed him an innocent smile. In a second they were on the floor, lips touching and her legs running up and down his. He ran one hand through her hair and one up down her side. She running through his hair and one placed on his back. Then he rolled over onto the floor beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath.

"This," he answered, pulling off his boxer shorts.

In a second he back on top of her. This time one hand was still on her side, but the other was beside her, for leverage. One of her hands was still running through his his hair, the other was clasped on to the carpet. At one point Stella had to bit her lip to stop her herself from moaning. When they were tired he rolled over beside her. The were both panting and gasping for air, added on to that they were both hot and sweaty.

"Mac," Stella panted. "I love you."

"I love you too, Stella," he said.

Mac glanced over and pulled his jacket off his chair. Then he placed it gently over Stella's body. She smiled at him and tossed him her shirt. Which he placed over his "manhood". They fell asleep in each others arms.

_The next morning......._

Sheldon needed mac to sign his vacation slip, but he couldn't find him. So he tried his office.

"Mac," he whispered.

No one seemed to be there, then he noticed the black bra draped over his chair. He slowly moved towards the desk and peered over. What he saw was a naked Mac with Stella's shirt wrapped around his "Johnson". A naked Stella with Mac's jacket wrapped around her body and there clothes spread all over the office.

"Hammerback owes me 30 bucks," he smiled.

But before he walked out, out of respect for Mac and Stella. He closed the blinds and locked the door.

**GSH.............I hope you like this story........it's a one shot.....bye.**


End file.
